detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
The Prank
"The Prank" is a "mind-blowingly epic" prank pulled on the first day of school by mysterious prankster known as Radcircles. The prank, however, is believed by many to have been pulled by Lee Ping (who, in reality, was in the washroom the whole time). The prank was pulled when the entire student body were at the assembly in the gym . Design It is shown that the Prank included: * All the school's water being redirected to the auditorium breaking off the sprinkler tips and causing a semi-flood in the auditorium * Many stink bombs activating, causing people to vomit on one another. * Radioactive-green paint dumped on the students * Blasted the student body with loud, hypnotising, techno music and disco lights. * Potato chips dropped from the rafters by a hypnotised Camillio Martinez. * Though it may have not been a planned detail, the Red Tazelwurm was turned loose in the auditorium at the time of the prank, who was shown attacking Greta Von Hoffman though she appears to have been unharmed. However, since the Tatzel Worm roams the school and city freely, it was probably not a planned detail. * Another unplanned detail was the frogs, a group of environmentalists were trying to release them from the captivity of the school's science lab when it went horribly wrong and subsequently were released into the auditorium. The most important detail of the prank however is that Lee Ping's school bag was planted with incriminating evidence inside to frame him for it, during which his bag was knocked down and picked up by Camillio. Role of the Prank Prank had little to none ties with the conspiracy of The Logo, Green Apple Splat or Coral Grove cult whatsoever. It sole purpose was to get Barrage fired from his function as a principalDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 13 - "The Dance Part 2"("The Dance Part 2 "). This failed miserably however as it only made Barrage more determined to be the School's Principle and enforce the rules. Lee Ping was framed do to being unbrainwashible and therefor useless in Victoria's brainwashing experiments. Engineering the Prank The mysterious prankster, known as Radcircles, engineered the prank - since he was using former principal's e-mail address at some point it was believed it was him. It is known that Radcircles recruited the Skaters to help him, as they had been the ones to set up the paint that was prepared for them. the Prankster also seems to be trying to make sure that Lee continues to take the blame for the prank, such as sending the Skaters a new email every once-and-a-while, while pretending to be Lee. This is to make the student body think that it was Lee who sent the e-mail, and pulled the prank. The Music has a hypnotic effect on the student body, with Barrage's voice snapping them out of the trance. Prolonged exposure to the music seems to cause insanity, as made evident by Cyrus, who has since developed a golem-like obsession over it. The Music also causes people to crave the soft-drink Green Apple Splat. As to why the people hypnotised crave the Green Apple Splat, has not been revealed. However, some people, like Lee and Biffy, are immune to the hypnotic effect of the music, the end result of an uncommon genetic trait. It appears that the point behind the hypnotizing music was to activate a post hypnotic implant planted in Camillio Martinez which prompted him to switch out Lee's bag and dump the potato flakes on the student body, apparently to set Camillio up as a red herring. Lee's role Lee was chosen as a scapegoat of the prank because he was not part of any clique. The prank engineers believed that at some point he would be secretly removed from the school so, thanks to his unpopularity, no-one would care (or even notice) his disappearance. This plan failed miserably when the Prank almost instantly made the Lee the most popular student in the school. Activation The prank was activated by remote control, simply by texting 1447 to the receiver for the prank. The phone used was red and belonged to Radcircles. Lee reveals that he heard the beeping from the phone when he was in the washroom. Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 5 - "Mastermind" The Prank Song : main article: The Prank Song The Prank Song is a hypnotising techno song that was played during the prank and later by one Cyrus Xavier whom recorded the song during the Prank. Cyrus gave the song to Lynch Webber to play during Brandy Silver's Party. Gallery Bb15.png Bb14.png Bb12.png Cc7.png Prank1.jpg Prank.jpg Vvvvvvv.jpg Ghhgfhgjf.jpg Gyhhggffjfjf.jpg Lllllllllll.jpg Ggfjghjgh.jpg The Prank.png Trivia & Background Information * Ironically both of the pranks intents had the opposite effect: Lee being chosen as the scapegoat do to his unpopularity was made popular by the prank; and Barrage was eventually complimented on how he holds down the school References Category:Prank